


Loving you

by ForFucksSakeJim



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: AU, Bed sharring, Fluffy, M/M, Season 2, Spoilers, but NUThin to extreme, cav death mention, dancing in the kitchen is gay culture, i wrote this before i saw the whole episode so, its so gay, mentions of other activities, partial spoilers, slight au?, spoilers: picture day, they're so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 17:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15977057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: Dakota and Cav discuss their future after being fired. Dakota surprised Cav with tickets to Hawaii





	Loving you

“I promise not to die.” Cav said softly as they walked down the dark, quite path of the park. They had just had dinner and were taking a short cut back home. To their home.    
  
“You don’t have to promise me nothin.” Dakota said, their knuckles brushing against each other as he fought the urge to hold it. “We’ll figure this out.”   
  
Dakota’s eyes widened as Cav slotted their fingers together, stopping them in their path. His hand was warm despite the cold around them.    
  
Dakota held his breath as Cav stared at him, a soft fond look on his eyes. His free hand coming up to his cheek, Dakota’s head falling into it as his thumb brushed the skin there.    
  
“Oh, my darling Dakota.” He whispered, Dakota fighting the urge to pull him down by his tie. Fought the urge to kiss him silly. This was Cavendish. What was he gonna do?

 

He always restrained himself when he would grab Dakota’s face. Always restrained himself from kissing him senseless.He knew that he could now. That they could. They were still partners in every sense of the word, and he never wanted to lose that. 

 

But he didn’t have to restrain himself anymore. They were together. A blessing that Cav longed for so long. They had been together a year, but it felt so much longer than that. And Cav could never quite wrap his head around the fact that Vinnie Dakota would return his affections.   
  
He still felt embarrassed asking Dakota for a kiss. But he picked up quickly. Just a soft caress of his cheek and Dakota would smile. And connect their lips and Cav felt as if he could melt.

 

And oh did he. Vinnie stretched up on his tiptoes, pulling Cav down by his tie and softly kissed his chapped lips. 

 

It was slow and sweet, and they parted on the promise of much more when they returned home. 

 

“I don’t intend to let you die on me again.” Vinnie vowed, squeezing their joined hands. 

 

“What did I do to deserve you?” Cavendish asked, and instead of answering, Dakota kissed him once more. 

 

* * *

 

 

“I just don’t know what we’re going to do...” Dakota whispered as they cuddled together in bed.  Cavendish wrapped around him.    
  
“I can open up my law practice again.” Cavendish whispered, “I’ve thought about the paperwork and the laws of the 21st century. I’ll have to brush up on that but, I could...” He carried on, stopping only when Dakota turned around to look at him.    
  
“You left for a reason, Cav.” Vinnie said softly, “The court was corrupt. You couldn’t change it. Even when The Queen was behind you.”    
  
“This is different. Maybe here, I can do some more good...” he trailed off, “If it wasn’t for my Law practice we would never had met.”  Cavendish smiled, bending his neck to place a kiss on Vinnie’s nose, “And I would forever be grateful for that fact.”

 

Dakota smiles, “I remember.” He murmured as he shifted closer to Cavendish. 

 

“I feel in love with you that day.” Cav drifted on, “Didn’t think you would even notice me. But you were there.” His finger dancing softly on Vinnie’s skin, creating intricate designs on the soft flesh that held no true meaning. 

 

“That’s gay.” Vinnie whispered as they smiled, “Good thing I fell in love with you too.” 

 

“We’ll figure it out later.” Vinnie spoke again, snuggling closer to Cavendish. “Just want you to hold me right now.” 

 

Cav chuckled before placing a kiss on Dakota’s head, “Love you.” he declared. 

  
“Love you too, you big ol’ sap.” Vinnie whispered back as he closed his eyes and drifted off.

 

* * *

 

 

Cavendish woke up later than he had planned to sleep that morning, the space next to him was empty. He heard the soft humming coming from the other room and he smiled.

 

Cav sat up on the side, his feet seeking out his slippers before he walked out of the room. Dakota was dancing around the kitchen, the soft sounds of their music playlist drifting out from his phone that was next to him. 

 

They made eye contact and Dakota rushed him, sweeping him around the kitchen, “Dance with me, Cav.” he asked as Cav wrapped his arms around his waist. The music washing over them as Dakota pulled Cav down for a kiss. His arms looping around his neck and Cav effortlessly lifted him. Dakota’s hand caressing Cav’s cheek as he walked towards the nearest clean counter. 

 

He set Dakota on the space as they continued to kiss, Dakota pulling him closer. They parted with heavy breath and Cav smiled, “Good morning to you too, Vinnie.” he kissed the other man again, a soft peck on the lips before pulling away again, “What brought this on?’ he asked as Dakota loosened his grip around Cav’s neck.

 

“Oh no reason, just thought we needed a different atmosphere from last night.” he replied, “I made us breakfast.” he added in, placing a hand on Cav’s chest to push him back so that he could slide off the counter.

 

Cav trailed after him as Dakota set the food on the table, “I just finished brewing your tea, too.” he called over his shoulder as Cav sat down.    
  


“I knew there was a reason I fell in love with you.” Cav quipped as Dakota handed him his mug, the face of Doctor Zone and Time Ape on opposite sides.

 

“It wasn’t for my devilish good looks?” Dakota responded as he grabbed his coffee, taking the seat next to him.   
  


“That was perhaps a contributing factor.” Cav confessed as he stabbed at his breakfast. 

 

They ate in comfortable silence, the music still drifting over them as talked. 

  
“I have something for you.” Dakota said as he slid over an envelope. “I bought them a few months ago, y’know, before everything happened.” He continued on as Cav took it from him and opened it, a pair of plane tickets falling out.

 

He read the destination and looked back up, “Hawaii?” he asked in a quiet voice, as he looked at the tickets again. 

 

“Well yeah,” Dakota grinned, rubbing his neck, “You always said you wanted to go and I thought it would be nice since your birthday was coming up so I overlapped them.” Cav leaned over the table and kissed Dakota. Another soft brush against their lips and Dakota smiled into it. 

 

When they parted Cav was still beaming, “I love it. Thank you Dakota.” he placed another soft kiss to his lips before pulling away again. “When’s the flight?” he asked.

 

“Tomorrow afternoon.” Dakota responded, “Melissa agreed to watch the cat for us. The kids actually helped me plan some activities out.” he confessed. 

 

“We can’t just lay out on the beach all day?” Cav asked, raising an eyebrow as Dakota shook his head in disbelief. 

 

“Lazy bum.” Dakota breathed out as Cavendish kissed him again and again. 

  
  


* * *

 

 

“You sure we have everything?” Cav asked as he walked through their small apartment once more, making sure the lights were turned off and they had everything. Catvendish was already settled into his carrier to be dropped off at Melissa’s on their way to the airport.

 

“I’m sure.” Dakota called out from the bedroom as he reached inside his nightstand drawer to pull out the little black box. Popping it open real quick to make sure the ring was still safely inside before closing it again. 

 

This was it. He was going to do it. He was finally going to propose to Cav. He had spent weeks planning it out. The restaurant they would go to and the perfect night along the beach where he would pop the age old question,  _ Will you marry me? _

 

He took one last look at the simple gold band before closing the box. Placing it in the between his shirts and making sure the bag was zipped tight. 

 

“You ready, Cav?” he hollered as he walked out of the bedroom as Cav nodded his head. Pulling Dakota in for another kiss.

 

“Affectionate much lately?” Dakota asked as their hands clasped together. 

 

“Maybe, I’m just happy to be in love with you.” Cav responded as Dakota giggled. 

 

“I’m happy to be in love with you too,” Dakota responded as they made their way to the car. 

**Author's Note:**

> another special thanks to my peeps in the mml discord. with who this fic would never have been finished.


End file.
